The Four Sides of War
by DeadTuber
Summary: There are four domains- the Aether, the Nether, the End, and the Over-World. When war erupts and sides are made- four very different beings come together to try to overcome the everlasting battle. OCs/Teamcrafted fanfic [ON HAITUS]
1. Chapter 1

**HAI EVERYONE ISH DEADTUBER! I came up with this story while I was writing another one of my stories…. So… yeah :P **

**Enjoy Chapter 1**

Today was like any other day, sunny, warm and peaceful. I enjoyed feeling the warm breeze caress my rich brown hair. My golden-brown eyes watched the tiny people run about in the village from my balcony.

My name's Adamus Sky Fisher. I'm called Adam by my friends, my parents call me Adamus, and our servants usually call me Master Sky.

I live in the royal palace that watches over the giant kingdom of Minecraftia, my father and mother are the King and Queen, but they don't actually rule the whole land. There are other leaders for different divisions, such as Cube City and North Haven, those aren't run by my parents.

"Master Sky, your father is requesting your presence in the banquet hall." One of my servers, Alia announced from the entrance to the balcony.

I nodded and dismissed her, my father, King Alexander and my mother, Queen Veronica, usually liked to eat breakfast with me before they started their long day of work. Quickly slipping on my clothing, I stared at myself in the mirror for the first time in eons. I had both of my parents well-known physical traits- I had my father's eyes and skin, and my mother's hair and smile.

"There's our hero!" My mother cooed as I strolled into the dining hall, "You kept us waiting, don't you know how much we love spending time with you?"

Grinning, I sat down in one of the many chairs tucked into the enormous table. "I know, I was busy watching all the people from my balcony. It's still hard to believe that'll one day be my responsibility to watch over."

Father's laughter boomed throughout the large room "Yes it will, but not anytime soon. I still have a few decades on the job. But you still need to find a wife, or at least become betrothed to someone."

I choked on the eggs I had been given moments before "D-dad! I'm only 18, I don't need to think about that stuff yet."

Mother and Father exchanged a quick glance and then started chuckling "You never know what'll happen my son, you just never know."

-Time Skip-

"Hey Adam!" Jason, one of my friends, waved to me as I rode up to them on Iris, my white mare that was clad with budder horse armor.

I waved back as I tethered my horse to one of the stands "How's your kingdom faring?" I asked him, giving Iris one more gentle stroke before I walked over to him.

Jason shrugged "Meh, nothing interesting, I mean, unless you count my parents rambling on about me getting married."

"Oh my notch my parents have been doing that too!" I groaned as we strolled down the gravel pathway to the PvP arena. We were going to meet up with Jerome and Mitch there and have a little training session.

Mitch and Jerome were already in a heated training session, hacking and slashing at each-other viciously. "Man… Is it possible to ever be that good?" Jason sighed, watching the two diamond swords collide.

"I have no clue where these two get their talent, it's like Jim (Seto) and his spell and potion making. It's all just natural to them." After about 5 minutes, the two fighters broke apart and fell to the ground panting and laughing.

"Wow Biggums I haven't had that much fun in a while." Jerome wheezed, his body lying flat out on the hard packed soil.

Mitch chuckled "That was probably the first good bit of cardio I've had in weeks" the exhausted Canadian turned to look at us "Sorry about that, you guys took too long."

"Nah, its fine. I wasn't really in the mood for PvP training anyways." Jason quickly said, I face-palmed Jason was probably the most peaceful guy I've met, the only PvP-ish thing he excelled at was archery. Otherwise he done fucked in combat, but that's not usually a problem since he has his jetpack to keep him away from the physical attacks of mobs.

Jerome rolled around on the floor, groaning about his back being sore. But he suddenly popped up from lying on the ground and stared at us excitedly "You know what we should do? We should go exploring in the woods like we used to when we were little tikes!"

I smiled at the fond memories of when we were all kids, exploring Jerome's domain. Jerome's a bacca, and he's next in line for the throne. I swear that guy knows every corner of that darn forest, he couldn't get lost if he tried.

"Yeah we should." We all jumped and whipped around to see Ian and Jim standing there, both grinning like maniacs. They must have been trying out Jim's new teleportation spell.

"My god you startled me!" I shrieked, practically jumping into Jason's arms. My friends all laughed good-naturedly as Jason shoved me away, looking really creeped out by my random assault.

Ian opened up his satchel and brought out some cake "Would you guys like some caaaaaaaaaaaake? It's fresh. Why don't you all have a bite of my caaaaaaaaaaaake?"

We all agreed, one because Ian would kill us if we didn't eat it- literally-, and his cake was fucking amazing every time.

The warm sunshine beat down on us as we all sat on the soft grassy overhang that looked over all of our kingdoms, I could just make out Bonker's mountains, where she ruled over the humanoid dragons. Luckily they were peaceful towards us humans.

"We should go visit Bonkers sometime. She must be lonely staying there by herself." I commented around a bite of the delicious vanilla cake. Man, I should really not be eating this stuff, I'm going to have to run home alongside Iris.

Jim nodded "Yeah, we should. Though I did help transport Brice over to see her. He's been visiting her a lot by himself recently…. Maybe he likes her or something."

"Who knows?" Mitch glanced up at the sky, which was now slowly turning black with an illuminant glow from the three-quartered moon. "We should head back, it's getting late and mobs will be out soon."

We all hopped onto our own means of transportation- Seto and Ian preparing to teleport, Jerome and Mitch climbing onto their own horses, Jason setting up his jetpack, and me, on my white horse Iris. "Ready to head back girl?" I stroked her mane and she whinnied, stomping her hooves in approval. "Let's get going." I tapped my reins lightly against her neck and we made our way down the gravel path back home.

-Time skip-

"Welcome back, Master." The servants were standing in the entrance of the castle, waiting for me to give them orders and requests. "What would you like? Dinner? A bath? Or perhaps something else?"

I smiled and agreed to a bath. And soon I was fresh and clean, wearing my budder-colored silk pajamas. I feel onto my soft bed and traced my fingers around the patterns of the sheets. I hadn't noticed my personal servant, Alia slip into the room and sit on the side of the bed. I only noticed when the skirt of her uniform tickled my cheek and my eyes flickered open. "Alia? What are you doing in here?"

Alia's face was creased with worry as I sat up and stared at her "Master… I have a bad feeling about something… I don't know what it is, but there's a force coming… I can't tell who or what it is, but it's something so powerful that I don't think your army can fight alone."

Confusion muddled my brain "What? Alia, what are you saying?"

The maid shook her head "Never mind, I'm just being delusional. Forget about it, I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep."

She curtsied, and left the room. I know I should feel comforted that she dismissed what she said, but I feel utter terror. What was she talking about?

~POV Change~

Ah, the Nether, home of Glowstone, Netherrack, Lava, Soul Sand. I lay in my bed, exhausted from training the day before.

"Lady Laufeia. It's time to get up." My servant, Lorelei, opened up the dark red satin curtains to reveal the vast lake of lava that my castle overlooked, -okay, it's not mine officially, my father rules over the nether with a few others, kind like a Stratocracy.

I groaned and buried my head deeper into my pillow "Noooooo I don't wanna get up!" Lorelei sighed and started tugging on my covers, trying to coax me out.

"My lady, you're 18, you should be able to get up by now." She scolded "King Lucifer has some visitors he wants you to meet, so you need to be up and at his fortress."

I froze at the sound of my father's name "Oh, I'll be up in a moment. Please prepare my horse Eris for departure."

My server's eyes widened "Surely you've learned that riding a horse displays you as a low-class demon! It shows disgrace to your family, why not take the carriage instead?"

"Nope. I want to ride Eris. If Father has a problem with that, then he can come talk to me." I retorted as I slipped out of bed and walked towards my bathroom "And before you go, can you select a suitable outfit for the meeting? I don't know who I'm meeting, but you probably do."

Lorelei nodded grimly and turned to my ginormous closet which held literally millions of articles that I've never worn. I've only gotten through a few hundred.

I loved showering because I could set the water to freezing and I could forget that I as stuck in the Nether.

After I was fresh and clean, I changed into the outfit that Lorelei had set out for me. "What the fuck?!" I looked down at what I was wearing and almost gagged, she had set out one of the thousands of dresses I owned. I hated wearing dresses! So I quickly slipped out of the dress and chucked it out over my balcony, hoping that it would burn in the lava.

Finally I was wearing something suitable; a coal black t-shirt with midnight-blue yoga pants and black combat boots. This was the kind of look I approved. I ran downstairs and found my black stallion, Eris, waiting there, all geared up with Diamond Armor and reins pre-attached by Lorelei. "Ready to go see my Dad?" I asked Eris, he shook his main and I laughed "Neither am I, but we gotta go anyways." I tapped my feet on the side of his flanks and we sped off, galloping towards my Father's giant nether fortress. I live in a smaller one where I sleep, eat, and relax… which I don't have much time for. But I spend most of my time in this one, training and giving orders to various mobs.

I dismounted Eris and bound him to a post with a lead "Stay here boy, I'll come back soon." I started running into the training hall, where I saw my father standing with another tall man. I didn't recognize him as a leader that resided in the Nether, so he must be from the End, where the Enderborn rule over the endermen and maintain the dragons.

He was tall, with pitch black hair and purple eyes; I could see little specks of green in the purple irises, he was very pale too, like he never saw the sun (I'm only tan because I live in the nether.) and the most profound feature about the strange man was the two wings that protruded from his back, they were tall purple and black wings that looked like he took from the mighty enderdragon himself. He must be an Enderborn.

I came up to my father and the man and kneeled on one knee. "Father, I have come like you requested. Who was it that you wanted me to meet?"

"Rise my daughter." Father's voice rumbled and I stood straight, keeping my head high "You remember me talking about you marrying one day? So that you'll have a partner to help you rule the Nether?"

I nodded slowly "Wait- I'm not marrying _that _guy am I?"

The tall man chuckled "I'm already married- you'd be marrying my son, my dear. My name's King Colgate, I lead the End."

"Huh? Wait- WHAT?" I sputtered, making both of them laugh, "It's nice to meet you, but, shouldn't I at the least meet him?"

King Colgate nodded and he slapped his fingers "He'll be here any moment now. I just sent a message for him to get here."

There was a sudden flash and a boy around my age was face to face with me, He had dark auburn hair that covered on of his glowing maroon eyes, and pale skin. He had the same wings as his father. "Hello there, My name's Deadlox, but you can call me Ty."

I rolled my eyes and backed away "Okay. Fine. I still don't want to marry him."

'_It's not like I do either. Though you seem like you'd be a nice friend'_ Telepathy, one of the many things us creatures could use.

'_So… What are we going to do?'_ I answered back to him,

"Why don't we both get to know each-other outside?" Ty said out-loud. Both of our fathers nodded with approval and I groaned "Fine."

We sat down on some of the hard Netherrack, watching some ghasts fly around in the air. "So… I never caught your name."

"It's Megan Laufeia Graymore. People usually call me by my middle name since it's one of the royal names, I don't know why I have a human first name, but call me Megan if you can."

Ty nodded "I know how you feel, I have a human first name as well, but people call me Deadlox because that's our trademark name." He paused for a moment and then added "Have you ever been to the over world?"

I shook my head "Nope. I want to though, it seems much nicer up there."

He laughed "That's another thing we have in common."

"No shit Sherlock." I snorted "We _are_ children of the most ruthless leaders currently alive."

We spent that day just talking and getting to know each-other, but it was evident that we had no feelings for the other. I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. It was that straight forward. Though for weeks after us meeting we were still hanging out every day.

"Shit! Notch dammit Ty!" I screamed as he laughed, watching me get doused with lava. "Not funny."

The brunet was rolling on the floor, his sides heaving from laughing so much "Oh my Notch that was hilarious! You should see the look on your face!"

I growled with frustration and shoved him, leaving two sizzling holes in his white shirt "Hey! My Dad's gonna kill me now!" His eyes were playful as his wings sprung out and he heaved me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed as he cackled with laughter and pushed off the ground, leaving the fortress behind "TY! LET GO OF ME!" I swung my arm and his tight grasp released, making me fall towards the lava pit.

The look on his face was priceless, Ty looked horrified as I fell. A smirk played on my lips as my long leathery pitch-black wings sprung out, helping my escape from the lava bath. "Whoa, I've never seen your wings before." HE commented, staring at them in awe.

I shrugged "They're not much. I mean, have you seen my fathers? Those are pretty badass."

"It never crossed my mind." Ty answered, still watching my wings keep me aloft in the air "We should ask if we can go to the over world. It might be super fun."

"I don't know if my father would say okay, and what about your dad? What would he say?"

"Well, offer something to yours."

"Like what?"

"Well… I don't know, I'll ask my father if I can do anything for him in exchange for visiting the over-world. You can do the same with your father." Ty suggested I nodded and we parted ways, I going to see my father who was sitting on his throne, and Ty teleporting to the End to ask his own father.

My father sat on his netherbrick throne, his eyes narrowed as he watched some of the military generals suggest attack strategies. I didn't know who he was going to attack, but I usually don't care and ignore it.

"What are you doing here Laufeia? I thought you were training with Ty." I flinched at his tone, I never was able to meet his expectations.

"Father," I answered, kneeling down and bowing my head "I wish to go visit the over-world. I have never been there and I want to see the world beyond the Nether." Before my father could open his mouth to reject the idea, I continued "Father, if I need to do something to earn the right to go to the over-world, I will. And, Ty would like to go with me as well."

He sat there for a moment, staring at me and then he sighed "Okay. You may go with Ty. As long as you two stay together and you take this;" he handed me something that looked like a necklace with an amulet that was the color of redstone "This is a communicator, I will call you if we find a task for you."

I nodded and I left the throne room, clasping the communicator around my neck. I sighed staring into the deep red water (LOL, ANYBODY GET THAT ZEXYZEK REFRENCE?) I finally was given the chance to explore the over-world, but something kept bugging me- something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be good.

**Okay, I came up with this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it! So… yeah.**

**I will be taking ONLY 2 Ocs for this story, ONLY 2 and I will select them from the reviews/PMs… so yeah. KEY WORD: ONLY TWO**

**Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality: **

**Hobbies:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Fears:**

**Again, I will be only accepting TWO… but there will be pairings available for the two ocs that I'll accept.**

**Your Oc can have one of the following:**

**A. Ty (Deadlox)**

**B. Jason (TrueMU)**

**C. Mitch (BajanCanadian)**

**D. Jerome **

**E. Jim (SetoSorcerer)**

**Those are the characters I'll provide for the Ocs. **

**ALSO, the depending on who the person likes, that'll determine what domain they live in.**

**Anyways, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I got a ton of ocs… I'm kinda speechless but I going to stick to the only two-to-three ocs thingy. I haven't decided who's ocs I'm going to accept yet- soooo this chapter will only contain my ocs.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!**

The ends of my white frilly dress knocked again my ankles as I ran to the beautiful white quartz castle that I called home. "Father!" I yelled, kicking my sandals off, whipping my head left and right. Where was he? "FATHER!"

"What is it Sierra?" My father's voice rang throughout the throne room.

My knees hit the floor, the skirt of my dress bunching up "Father, you must listen to me. Wars coming, I saw it." Tears were pooling under my eyes, I had seen all the loss, all the triumph, everything. That was a power I had been born with, to predict the future.

He let out an exasperated sigh "My dear daughter, you haven't learned to harness that ability yet, you're probably just being silly."

"F-f-f-father, i-i-i-it was too real. It couldn't be just a silly dream, I could feel and see everything, the Nether and End are coming together and-" I was cut off by his sharp glare.

"The people of the Nether and the End are sealed away, they can't get us, or the humans unless war is declared." He snapped.

I stood up, my legs were quivering "You have to listen to me! That's what they're planning! You can't just ignore me- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I screamed, watching him turn and walk off.

"I don't have time for this, there are more important matters to attend to, such as the Moon Festival that's being held in King Alexander's domain. You can speak of your worries to anybody that's not me."

He left the room, leaving me in a suspended silence. A small whimper came rose from my throat as I too left the throne room, but I was walking outside where the beautiful silver trees stood tall and elegant.

I live in the Aether, the place where Minecraftians go after they die- that is if they deserve it. Only the most honored get to live here once they pass away, the rest go to the Nether. Luckily, I'm not dead, I just happen to be the daughter of almighty Notch himself. I have no clue who my mother is sadly, and Father never bothered to tell me and he hasn't really ever given me a straight answer when I ask him about her.

I saw the bushes twitch to my right and one of my pets, a small black and white bunny named Fluffy, hopped out, looking at me hopefully. He probably wanted some food again. I giggled quietly as I watched him nibble on the carrot I gave him, maybe the premonition was just a dream after all.

But I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the Nether and the End.

~POV Swap~

Ty and I had been jousting on our horses in the training arena when Lorelei came in, holding a note in her hand "Your Fathers have talked, and these are the instructions for what you are required to do while you're in the Over-World."

I nodded and politely plucked the paper from her hands, it was fairly simple; we had to stay together, not reveal where and who we are, and we have to spy on King Alexander and his family. Seems simple enough.

"You ready to go?" Ty asked me, he was all bundled up in a dark purple cloak that was waterproof- where I was wearing a maroon cloak with a black fedora. I nodded "Yep. I got the communicator too."

We set off to the small nether portal that's for my father's private use, it was hand crafted, the dark obsidian encrusted with gold and redstone.

I gulped, nervousness was building up inside me- what if something happened? Nah, nothing would happen. I mean, humans are so weak and puny from what I've heard Father say!

Before we stepped into the portal, I felt Ty grasp my hand "Ty? What are you doing…." I trailed off when I saw the almost invisible emotion of fear in his eyes, he must be thinking the same thing as me.

"Sorry, it's just my first time and all." The Enderborn muttered under his breath. I sighed and we slowly walked towards the portal and as we hit the almost glassy surface of the portal, I gasped, the feeling was beyond comprehension. It felt like my whole body was being torn apart and being out together again over and over! But it suddenly faded to a dull ache as I opened my eyes and felt cool, crisp air hit my cheeks and nose.

I was in awe, taking in my surroundings all at once. I had never seen trees, grass, the sky, or the moon in person before! It was all so beautiful, I couldn't believe it was reality. This is what I had imagined the Aether would be like, not what the _Over-World_ would look like. It's too… perfect.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ty exclaimed, his grip on my hand releasing, he pranced around in the tall grass laughing "I can't believe we're here! I can't believe it!"

The moon was beating down on us, and I felt strangely powerful, it's an odd feeling that I've only felt in heated moments of combat training. I stretched, letting my wings appear at full length, a small content sigh escaping my lips. All my senses were sharper than usual, I could smell things better, every little detail around me was sharp, and my hearing was incredible- I could hear things miles from here, like the horse hooves that were clopping our way….

"Oh no! Ty!" I hissed, making him jump "We need to go! There's some people coming!"

His maroon eyes narrowed as he listened carefully "You're right, and they're coming pretty fast. We should get going." I nodded and started crouching, preparing to launch myself into the air when he gently laid a hand on one of my stiff black wings. "Megan, we'll only cause more attention if we fly here- it wouldn't be safe."

We quietly lowered our bodies to the ground and crawled into some underbrush, watching for the riders. "There they are!" Ty hissed, pointing at a group of boys on horses riding on the pathway that lead straight towards us. I had dropped my fedora when we were sneaking into the brush, but it was too late to go back and grab it- they had already arrived.

There were three of them- one was very furry, he reminded me of what Lorelei called a bacca, the other two were humans- one was wearing what looked like a spacesuit and the final one caught my interest immediately, he had wavy rich brown hair and golden-brown eyes that were only revealed slightly by his dark shades. My breathing hitched suddenly when I saw the crest on his cloak- he was from the Royal family that ruled over this land.

"That's probably King Alexander's son." Ty murmured, I nodded and watched the group laugh and talk. It was interesting to see, I mean, I've never really had any friends besides Ty.

The man in the spacesuit started talking, and I strained to listen; "I hope that I'll meet someone at the ball tomorrow… It would be nice for me to choose who I marry."

That earned a laugh from the other two "Wow, you really want to settle down, don't you Jason?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" The person who was called "Jason" protested "It would be nice to have someone to share my thoughts and feelings with…"

They all nodded in sympathy, I suddenly noticed they all had different features that signified they were parts of different royal families- 'Jason' had a metallic necklace that had a bright glowing nether star at the end of it; signifying he was son of the leader of the stars, and the hairy one as wearing a twine woven crown around his head, which meant he must be the prince of the baccas. I mean- all of these earth-dwellers were too young to be rulers. I'm 1800 years old, but in human years and physical appearance I'm 18. Same goes for Ty, he's older than he appears.

The group finally started speeding up, but they suddenly stopped and the leader, the boy with the golden-brown eyes, pointed at my fedora. Both Ty and I stiffened as he got off his horse and plucked the hat off of the ground, glancing around confusedly for the owner of the black fabric item. But of course, nobody replied and he sighed, hopping back into his horse and riding off with the other two.

I sighed with relief once they went over the hill and Ty's facial features relaxed, luckily our wings had disappeared of we would've had a harder time hiding in this huge bush, I mean, it's not like you see a bush with two pairs of odd-looking wings sprouting out from them.

After we got our heart rates down, and we sat down in the meadow again, Ty stroked his imaginary beard in deep thought "Hm…. We should tell our parents about this ball, it may be important to some degree."

I was still staring at the bright moon as he said that- he only caught my attention when he coughed "Oh- sorry about that, so we need to go tell my father about this?"

He nodded "That's the plan, now come on, we don't want to waste time."

~Time Skip~

My father smiled at the news, he almost seemed elated by the information "This is perfect, the moon will be full tomorrow, which will make it possible for my soldiers to pass through."

"Wait- what? We're attacking the over-world… we're starting a war?" I said incredulously.

He nodded, his eyes wide with glee "Yes, I'll finally get my revenge on that cursed Notch…. But I shall not lead the heist."

I tipped my head to the side in confusion "Father, I know I have no right to say this, but aren't you the best for this job?"

"Only the King should do this type of activity…." His smile grew wider "But, it'll be good experience for my heir."

For a moment I stood there staring at him like an idiot. But it hit me like a train.

I was going to invade the over-world, I was going to start a war against the humans with my friend Ty.

Shit.

**THERE! I did a chapter, Guhhh all these ocs… XD **

**There are a select few I have really fallen in love with (Not in a homo way) so I have an idea for who's ocs will be in the story. **

…**Now I need to go work on Young Love… I haven't worked on that darn thing in like a week.**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm almost done with figuring out which ocs are going in… they will most likely appear 2-3 chapters from here, I'm not sure yet- it really depends on the events that are completed in each chapter. It might even be around chapter 10 before they show up, who knows? (Definitely not me)**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3! I'm loving the support you guys are giving me!**

"Adamus! Come here my son!" My dad called for me from the throne room, I wonder what he wants.

Entering the throne room, I see all the servants running about, preparing the castle for the ball tonight, everyone looks happy and joyous "What is it Dad?"

"Have you decided who you're taking to the ball?" He asked, staring at me intently. I shrugged, I didn't really like anybody, so why did I need to go with anyone? "I don't have anyone special in mind. Is that a problem?"

Dad sighed "I'm just wondering, I would prefer it because Notch is going to be here tonight."

Shivers ran down my spine at the sound of his name, Notch, the creator of this vast world, the true ruler of the domains. I now could see why he cared. "I'm sorry Dad, I don't think I want to go with anybody."

"Its okay son, I was just like you when I was young." Dad's smile beamed down on me and I returned the favor "Now you should go find your mother, she wants to select your outfit."

~Time Skip~

"You look gorgeous" My mother breathed as she brushed any excess dust off of my suit, before I could leave she hugged she lightly "Your father and I couldn't be prouder of you, you're our pride and glory."

Warmth flooded throughout me at the sound of her words, the love my parents had for me was larger than this world. "Thank you Mom, I'll make you guys even prouder."

Her smile made me feel even happier "My dear son, you never fail to please us. I hope you find someone tonight, good luck." She combed a loose hair out from my face and left the room so she could get ready.

I stared into the mirror, I was wearing a coal black suit, my slick black shoes pinched my toes, but that didn't matter, I looked incredible! After staring in the mirror vainly for a few minutes I sighed, I was so girly, my notch it's becoming a problem.

The loud bell that stands on top of the church rang, signaling the start of the moon festival. I watched people gathering around the castle's entrance under the full, illuminant moon. It was extremely eerie tonight, the trees seemed to curl like fingers from the ground.

From the distance I saw a small figure, somebody in a gown, standing with another in a tux. I could just make out the dark red dress and the deep purple color of the man's tux. I wonder who those people are, maybe I'll get to know them better.

I noticed the black fedora that sat on my bedside table and put it on. Huh, it doesn't look that bad…. I sighed and fiddled a little with the hat before I was called down to start greeting some of the guests.

~POV Swap~

"Do I have to wear this?" I whined, watching myself through the mirror, I was wearing a poofy deep burgundy ball gown, the lace white and the ribbons black as coal. My shoes were these tall fancy heels that are black like my numerous ribbons, but they look like they've been dusted with redstone. I hate these types of outfits.

"King Lucifer requested that you wear this" Lorelei answered evenly as she tightened the corset "It is always good to be presentable even if you're going to announce war."

War. I was going to be ambushing the over-world's leader's castle. Nervousness burned inside me like a blaze rod. How could I do this? All those humans… they were so innocent….

Lorelei seemed to notice my disarray of emotions because she smiled gently and finished tying the corset up and hugged me gingerly "It will be alright, I have faith in you. You are the heir of the Nether- daughter of Herobrine's slayer. You will perform the task perfectly." The sudden display of affection startled me- servants were not permitted to have physical contact with their masters, but Lorelei was like my best friend, so it was okay.

But her words left little comfort inside me, I still felt like this war was unfair.

-Time Skip-

My father's eyes narrowed as he heard my complaint "If you think that humans for a second are innocent, then you are no daughter of mine." His words struck my heart like thorns.

"Do you know where your mother is?" He asked me, I shook my head cautiously, not wanting to know.

Father's face twisted with fury as an image appeared in front of me, showing my mother huddled in a cell, inside the very castle I was about to attack "THEY TOOK HER! THEY TOOK YOUR MOTHER AND LOCKED HER UP ALL BECAUSE OF NOTCH, HE LOVED HER AND WAS JEALOUS THAT SHE CHOOSE ME OVER HIM, SO HE PUNISHED HER!"

Shock welled up inside me, building in the back of my throat. Was this true? Had my mother, who I haven't seen for a decade, been locked up in a human prison this whole time? And she was being tortured? My shock was replaced with fury, the thought of the filthy humans touching her made me want to destroy every last one of those pathetic beings.

"Now do you understand why I must get my revenge?" My father questioned me, I curtsied to him and felt an evil smile flicker onto my face.

"Of course I do Father, I'll kill every last one of those humans."

Ty was waiting for me at the portal where the armies could pass through in mass. He looked rather attractive for once, wearing a very dark purple-almost black tux, his hair was slicked back too so I could see both of his maroon eyes.

"You ready?" He seemed fidgety, like he was anticipating the action to be coming.

I nodded, grinning as we started walking in sync towards the portal "More than I'll ever be."

-Time skip- (Again, I know)

"Should we go in yet Princess Laufeia?" One of my soldiers that my father had supplied asked me through the gloom. We were all standing in the shadows where people couldn't see all of us.

I shook my head "We need to strategize how we'll storm the castle."

"Well, I was thinking that we could have our soldiers disguise as citizens that are attending the ball, it wouldn't be too hard since it's a masquerade style dance. And you and I can scout the castle, trying to find weak points that aren't guarded." Ty suggested.

To be honest, Ty's suggestion made a lot of sense, attacking from within and getting a feel of the castle is a very sly and tactical strategy. I nodded in approval of his idea "Yeah, we should do that. Are you guys able to alter your appearance so you fit in more?" I watched our militia nod and their forms shimmered, slowly turning the devils and Enderborn into humans in formal attire. My warriors are all trained at offence and magic, whereas Ty's are more agile and can evade their opponents by teleporting.

"So, this is the plan; Ty and I are going to go in as a couple, and you will all branch out into pairs, we will all stay connected via telepathy. When I say so, we will all gather at the front of the castle, and then proceed to the throne room as a group. Do you understand?" My comrades nodded and they all paired up, walking up the pathway towards where the party was being held. I called after them "Oh! And remember that we need to take out the visitors from the Aether, they can see through our disguises!"

I glanced down at my hands, which were holding a fancy black and blood-red mask to cover the top half of my face. Only my lips would be visible, and there was a modification to the mask that made my bright reddish-brown eyes look a chocolate brown. At least I'd look human… _No… I don't want to look like a vile human._

Ty had a mask in his hands, of course, his was ender themed and as he slipped the mask on, his eyes turned a pretty shade of auburn. Like always, he asked the familiar question, holding his hand out to me; "Are you ready?"

Smiling and gently taking his hand, I answered, my voice sounding smug "Hell yeah, let's fuck some shit up."

~POV Change~

"Hey Adam!" I heard Jerome call over all the invitees' voices, he was standing by the dance floor around some fellow baccas.

"What's up Jerome? I like your outfit." I commented, pointing at his fancy suit, it didn't really look like much of a difference from what he usually wears, but his red tie had been changed into a black bowtie and the suit wasn't covered in dust, it was spick and span.

He chuckled and pointed at my hat "Since when did you wear hats? Isn't that the one that you found in the forest?"

"Yeah, so what if it is?" I rolled my eyes but froze when I studied my surroundings, did we really invite this many people? I felt like the amount of people had multiplied just now, it wasn't this crowded like 5 minutes ago….

I was soon tackled by someone really strong and heavy, which happened to be Mitch "Hey buddy!" He shouted in my ear, making me wince.

"Get off of me! Do you ever do anything besides PvP?" I groaned, shoving the heavy Canadian off of my poor body.

Mitch tapped his chin in mock thought "Well… Hmm… I eat food."

Jerome laughed and pinched Mitch's stomach "I know, it shows."

"Hey! I'm not that fat!" My friend cried, punching Jerome softly on the arm "Look at yourself, have you seen how much raw fish you eat?"

The two bickered back and forth for a while, and I soon grew bored, I saw Jason talking to some girl. So I couldn't go talk to him, and Seto… well… he was somewhere over the rainbow, I never really know where he is.

That's when I saw her. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress that had multitudes of black ribbons and white lace. Her corset seemed pretty painful, like a body-builder had done it for her. Same for her shoes. I wish I could see her face, but the party was masquerade themed, so her face was covered by a blood-red and black mask that went along perfectly with her dress. She stood at the top of the steps, talking to a tall lithe guy with auburn hair who was wearing a purple suit and mask. He reminded me of an enderman, tall, lithe, and purplish black.

Mitch and Jerome stopped fighting and looked over to me, grinning pervertedly "What?" I asked, ignoring the glint in their eyes.

"I see that girl over there that you're staring at, why don't you go ask for a dance?" Mitch suggested, his red and black plaid mask crooked on his face from struggling with Jerome.

My face heated up and I violently shook my head "NO! I can't, I'm sorry."

They ended up dragging me halfway up the steps "Come ON dude, you don't see a good looking broad like her very often! Just dance with her at least once!"

I sighed in defeat "Fine. I'll go say hi to her and ask for a dance, happy?"

My friends nodded and flounced off to where the food was served. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, I bravely marched up the steps and tapped on her back tentatively.

She whipped around and stared at me. Her eyes were an entrancing chocolate brown "Yes?" Her voice came out sharp.

"I-I like your outfit." I stammered, Notch I was so bad at this!

Her eyes travelled up to my head, where the black fedora sat "Likewise, your hat looks good on you."

Blush roamed up my cheeks at the sight of her smirk, my knees felt like slime jell "Th-Thanks, may I have a dance?" I offered her one of my hands.

She crossed her arms and glanced at the guy standing behind her, they almost seemed to exchange a form of conversation in silence because her 'boyfriend' nodded and she took my hand, I almost flinched. For some odd reason, it felt wrong to be holding her hand. Like almost…. Forbidden.

~POV change~ (YAY FOR CHANGES!)

I was at the masquerade with my father, Notch. He had left to attend to more "Important Matters" with King Alexander.

Watching the groups of people roam about, I finally found the one man I had been watching from the Aether for years- Jordan Maron. I swiftly 'glided' down the steps and came up to him, a broad smile stretching across my face.

"Jordan?" I asked, hoping I had gotten the guy right.

His face lit up and I was ambushed by a bear hug "I know who you are! You've been in my dreams for years!"

I hugged him back for a moment and then pulled away "Yep. I've been your little dream stalker." I answered in a devious voice.

Jordan laughed "I can tell, I always would noticed you in my dreams no matter what they were based off of. Now, why don't we acquaint more on the dance-floor?"

We danced for a few songs, I felt pure bliss as one of my hands rested on his shoulder, and the other cradled in his hand. I guess you could call us friends, I mean we've been talking to each-other through our dreams for at least 5 years.

After yet another song ended, I felt him lean in towards me, getting closer to my lips by the second. I was about to close my eyes and lean in too when a jolt of fear rushed up my spine.

His eyes opened and he pulled away from me, staring at me confusedly "Is something wrong Sierra?"

My head whipped around frantically, I couldn't see anyone. So I just shook my head "I'm not feeling well, I'll see you later." Jordan's face fell from disappointment and I kissed him on the cheek and rushed off, trying to figure out why I'd freak out so randomly.

I found a balcony where I sat down, breathing heavily and trying to focus on clearing my panicked thoughts. My little panic attack was interpreted by a man in a dark purple tax standing next to me.

"Hello Princess!" He greeted me in a mocking sing-song voice. I froze in fear, this wasn't a human, and he knew who I was.

This was an Enderborn.

"Sorry about interrupting this glorious ball, I seriously love it. But we can't have the royals from the Aether bothering our plans." Wings, dark as the end, sprung from his back and his mask fell off, revealing two maroon eyes. It was the son of the End's King.

He quickly covered my mouth with a wet rag, it must have some sort of sleeping agent on it because the moment I opened my mouth to scream for help, I inhaled the fragrance which made me drowsy immediately.

As I fell to the ground, he caught me and laid me on the couch "I am truly sorry. But we need to do this." He murmured, covering me with some sort of blanket.

I knew it. I had been right this whole time.

The End and Nether had come together to attack the humans.

**Yayyy I finished a chapter on one of my stories! I'm having writers block for Young Love, so that's gonna take a while. But yeah, you all should check out GimmeCheeseOrIDie's story, "Life is a box of chocolates, with a few psychos mixed in" it's an amazing story that needs more reviews than its getting. SO GO OVER THERE AND CHECK IT OUT!**

**Anyways, I'll figure out the OC thing soon. **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I cleaned my bedroom…. It was so dirty…. NOW IT'S CLEAN! YAY! And I've gotten into watching "Attack On Titan" IT'S AMAZING, I WATCH WHILE I DO HOMEWORK WHICH IS PROBABLY REALLY BAD FOR ME! **

**OH P.S- The Ocs will be announced in the A/N at the end…. And I also have some dis-heartening news too :(**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

I felt like I was going to puke. Standing this close to a human made me uncomfortable and made me want to rip out the small twin daggers hidden under my petticoat and stab him. I guess it didn't show on my face, because the prince danced with me, his expression content as he stared at me.

"So…" He began, breaking the awkward silence "What's your name?"

"Laufeia" I answered flatly, I had just given him my devil name- probably not the best move… My nervous eyes travelled to the clock behind his head, it was 11:46pm, which meant that the heist would be happening at midnight; I don't have much time.

His smile was gentle, "Mine is Adamus, but most people call me Adam. I've never seen you around here, do you live in another kingdom?"

'_Shoot…. I don't know how to answer this! Think Megan think… What other cities are out there?_' I laughed uneasily "Uh… I'm staying in Cube City at the moment, I'm a traveler, so I usually spend my time in the woods."

Adam's face lit up straightaway "Awesome! I hate being here all the time, okay, that's a lie. I get to travel to other territories but I've never got the chance to be on my own."

'_You have no idea what it's like to be locked up…_" I thought bleakly to myself. I've been living in the underworld for…. 18k demon years…. That's a LONG time. Even for human standards.

We danced together for a moment longer when I heard (Telepathically) Ty call for me. '_Megan! We need to meet up NOW, it's time.'_ I gulped, and pulled away from Adam.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked, he looked disappointed and worried.

"Nope," I started laughing "After all, the REAL party starts at midnight…. I'll see you then." My little giggle fit sounded almost maniacal.

~Time Skip~

"WHAT?! YOU FOUND NOTCH'S DAUGHTER?!" I shrieked, Ty nodded.

"Yeah, she was dancing with a human. I used some chloroform on her, she's asleep and hidden on one of the balconies."

I sighed and pressed two fingers to my temple "Alright, at least she won't be a problem. So, here's the plan…."

"Really? We're only going to declare war? Not fight?" Ty asked me, I nodded and he shrugged "Fine with me, I don't know how your father will like it though. He seemed pretty adamant about you leading the first attack."

"Just because we're only declaring war doesn't mean a little blood won't be shed." I pointed out.

I had Ty and my soldiers gather in two uniform lines, and we (Meaning me and Ty) would be at the back so that the soldiers could fight off the guards. It seems like an ideal plan, and it would be very intimidating, since there was around 1,000 soldiers serving the end and nether that were among us. But only around 100 are going in, the rest are going to surround the castle.

"Wait- you need to drink this, your father requested you did." Ty said, shoving a potion into my hands.

I stared down at the bottle untrustingly, there was no label on it; how did I know it wasn't poison? Whatever, I should be able to trust Ty. I unscrewed the top and chugged the bottle down, smashing the jug on the stone ground after I finished.

"Are you prepared?" I yelled to my warriors, who roared in response, screaming their approval "Well then," my wicked smile grew wider and wider "Let the party begin. ONWARD MY MEN!"

~POV swap~

I felt disappointed that Laufeia had left- I really liked her. Her name struck a bell though, where had I heard it?

There was the sound of a bell ringing and I saw my father walking up to his budder throne "My people! And my guests! Thank you for attending this magnificent ball! It was wonderful meeting all of you!"

The crowd murmured in agreement but soon shushed when Father continued talking "We will celebrate the 1,000th year of peace under the full moon tonight! Every-" Father was cut off by a loud bang and the large wooden doors that kept the mobs out of the castle shook.

I saw children huddle into their mother's arms, young men and older men tense, and finally my father and mother, watching the door with narrowed eyes.

The door shuddered again and there was a louder bang and a scream, a human one and then the doors blasted open, chunks of wood flying everywhere.

There stood an army of 100 people, all of them wearing party clothing. But they bore long enchanted swords that were created out of rare materials that you'd find in the nether and end.

They marched in two uniform lines, pushing aside any people standing in their way and leaving an empty gap between them.

Guards advanced on the invaders, drawing their own swords and charging at full force. Just as the first guard was about to make contact with one of dark soldiers, there was a flash of red and he lay on the ground in two different chunks of flesh, his cut mid-section spewing thick scarlet liquid everywhere.

Over the horrified screams coming from the individuals around me, a loud, maniacal laugh rose above all of them.

"Bravo! Bravo! This is what I call a party!" My eyes widened when I saw Laufeia standing there with the same man in the purple tux. Blood stained her face and hands as she smiled at us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father hissed "Who are you?!"

Her laughter- cold and abysmal sent violent shivers down my spine "Of course you wouldn't know who I am. I am Megan Laufeia Graymore, daughter of King Lucifer, slayer of Herobrine and ruler of the nether!"

Laufeia was the heir to the nether? "How? It's impossible for Nether dwellers to cross over!" My father yelled.

"Not anymore, while you all sat around and savored your peace, we trained and grew strong enough to thwart the spell that kept us trapped!" She jeered.

Father stood up, his face now expressionless "Tell me what you want. If it's money or resources then I can-"

"You think that we want offerings from _humans_? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She started laughing again- throwing her head back as she did.

But she suddenly ceased laughing and her face loss the insane factor "We, meaning the End and Nether, are declaring war on you, the over-world and the Aether. We will not attack until next week- be prepared, our warriors are trained to maim and kill. No mercy shall be shown."

"But… why?" My mother asked, her voice was trembling as she stood from her throne that sat next to Father's.

"Revenge. That's all that needs to be explained. You have one week." There was a sudden flash of black light and they all vanished, only leaving a pile of bodies and a growing pool of crimson blood.

**I know, it's WAY shorter than I usually do for this story, but I've been really busy with school- meaning I have like 5+ hours of school work most nights. **

**Because of that AND having severe writer's block, I'm putting all of my stories on hold until I get my school-life (and some ideas for my stories) sorted out…. I'm very sorry, yell as much as you want at me. (Jk, don't.)**

**THE PEOPLE THAT GOT THEIR OCS PICKED ARE THE FOLLOWING:**

**Melania Digitalis (Dragonerin)**

**Allison Acacia LaPoint (Hawkfire53)**

**As for the people who didn't get their Ocs picked, I'm really sorry, but I'm tired of dealing with 10 or more ocs in my stories, it gets really annoying and I usually end up regretting saying I'm accepting them.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope that I'll get more chapters up soon… **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :'(**


End file.
